warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Squirrelflight/Archive 2
Her mate!? I think she deserves to have a mate, because she helped her sister Leafpool, so it's not fair she doesn't have kits of her own. Shinystar : Talk pages are for discussion of article improvements, not discussion of the contents of the article. Please take it to the forum, thank you, 02:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : I'd like to point out that Erin Hunter said Squirrelflight is probably unable to have kits. Also, Brambleclaw was her former mate.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 23:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry about that! I just read the Erin Hunter chat, and in the past I didn't know that users were not supposed to discuss things like this on talk pages. Really sorry about that!! Hello, it's Shinystar! The beautiful silver cat 10:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Good that you understand. Sorry for the inconvienience White paw? I know that Squirrelpaw was said to have a white paw in Midnight (I think?), but it is never mentioned anywhere else. Should that still be mentioned? Just wondering...it only appears once... Aspenheart 02:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it already has been mentioned. And I believe it is in her description or her charart. 02:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Aspenheart 16:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they probably just wouldn't mention small things like that very often. 05:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I know her character art has already been approved, but seriously! She's bright GINGER, not sundae cherry red! I've never seen a bright red cat before.Cardinalfire1234 16:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 I also want to say that Squirrelflight was named for her bushy tail! I don't think that that is mentioned anywhere else. It says in the epiloge of Firestar's Quest when Sandstorm tells him the names she thought of. Firestar thought Squirrelkit for her BUSHY tail and leafkit for leafstar and spottedleaf. Shouldn't that be mentioned somewhere 00:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle That Should definately be put there. It will probably intrest many people. thank you and thank you whoever put the bushy tail stuff on squirrelflight's page it doesn't bother me anymore 15:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Queen? Should she really have a queen name since Jay, Lion and Holly weren't really her kits? Quickheart Yes, she should. Since eveyone in the Clan (exept Leafpool and Squirrelflight) thought that she had kits, so I''' think she deseves one. --Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 22:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, since the definition of a queen is a she-cat expecting or nursing kits yet Squirrelflight was neigher. I know she went to the nursery, but One-eye wasn't a queen when she went there to keep Leopardfoot company. [[User:Dappleclaw|[[User:Dappleclaw|'''Dapple]][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']]]] 22:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) No, she should have a queen image as she would have been listed in the allegiances as a queen and that time everybody thought she was nursing kits. 12:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes but she wasn't, being in the nursery doesn't make a she-cat a queen. 13:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) But everybody else thought she had kits. Also, what else would she be? She wasn't doing any warrior duties, so what rank would she be then? 14:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Acutally, she did do warrior duties. Jayfeather mentions that she went back to sleeping in the warriors den almost right after they were born, cause she couldn't make milk. [[User:Dappleclaw|[[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']]]] 14:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) She still stayed in the nursery for a little bit, even if it wasn't very long. She should have a queen name. 16:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Whitestorm. Being in the nursery does make a she-cat a queen. For instance, Daisy or Goldenflower stayed for in the nursery even when not expecting / nursing kits, and they were listed as queens in the allegiances (e.g. Goldenflower in Midnight-Moonrise-Dawn). 19:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) i don't think she should becuse they never really say that she was plump or that she ever really moved into the nursery and no one really suspected that she was having kits. - silverthistle Yeah I agree. She didn't EVER have kits. Well she kept Leafpool's secret but those kit's WEREN'T really hers. This is kind of like Firestar. He never was a kit in the clans, so he didn't get it. Same with Squirrelflight, but she never had kits and was never a queen, she just acted like the queen. NinjaFrog 23:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC)NinjaFrog The same problem is going on with Leafpool. I think she should have one, cause she was ranked as one, and even she never had Lionblaze, Jayfeather, or Hollyleaf, she still had the rank. But, you should talk this out to the PCA. Moonstream 03:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It said she was a queen in the alligences of The Sight so she deserves one and everyone exept her and Leafpool. Okay, number one, sign with your signinature^. Number two, I'm kinda nutral on this subject. She did have a nest in the nursery, and have the rank. But she never gave birth to them, and she returned to her warrior duties almost a week after being in there. She returned to being a warrior, but she still was considered a 'queen'. But, for instince, Yellowfang gave birth to kits, even if she didn't have the rank. She was never considered a queen. Squirrelflight shouldn't really have the rank, and the image. Also, Whitestorm makes a point. But those cats helped out the newest queens, but Squirrelflight just acted like one, and went back to the warriors den. But, please consider this with PCA.Moonstream 14:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Loner? Since she Brambleclaw, and the other's left their clans, even for a short period of time, would they be considered loners? --[[User:Hazelstorm54|'Hazelstorm54']]~I live in a winter wonderland~ 12:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, the whole time they did it as warriors, unlike other cats such as Leafpool or Crowfeather who had accepted they would need to become loners to stay together. So I'd say no. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']] 00:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) No, as they were listed as warriors of ThunderClan in the allegiances during Midnight and Moonrise. 12:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Dappleclaw and Whitestorm; they were still warriors on the journey and behaved liked them, too (keeping their connection with StarClan strong, for example). 23:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm.. do you mean Whitestorm? :P 00:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha Whitestorm it's confusing we have the same colour signatures xD 00:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I feel ridiculous and stupid (Soon I'll be getting Mosspool AND you two mixed up, too XD). Yes, I do mean you, Whitestorm; I'll fix that. Well, Happy Birthday to Frostheart; I can't wait ''for the next big birthday! xD 00:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Torn ear? I don't think she should have a torn ear. It was never mentioned. 'Shinystar' There used to be a citation, but someone removed it. I've added it back in. 02:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe her ear was torn during a battle at some point and was mentioned once, but i personally dont remember seeing any quote but i will most definitly look. another thing (sry if it seems rude) but does her fur really need to be so bright? i mean, i know she is red in color but cant you tone it down a bit? she looks like she has lava inside her.(again sry if it seems rude and its probably hard to fix :P) 12:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Kits... OK I'm REALLY confused about Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. I know they're Leafpool and Crowfeathers kits, but heres where I'm confused - 1: On squirrelflights page, it says that ''shes the mother of them, not Leafpool. Does Leafpool let Squirrelflight mother them because shes the medicine cat and she doesn't want the Clan to know they're her kits? 2. Even if Squirrelflight was their mother, it doesn't say so in her affiliations box I'n only on Twilight, but I know what to expect cuz I read the cats pages =P - 20:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Where does it say that she os their mother? From The Sight to Long Shadows, nobody knows that they are Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits, and all the Clans believe that Brambelclaw and Squirrelflight are thier parents. Is that what you mean? 21:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I was reading the thing for The Sight and it said'' she'' gave birth to the kits. It really confused me is all =) - 19:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Adopted kits shouldnt we have lionblaze, hollyleaf and jayfeather as her adopted kits? PtEЯO> 04:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) No. Otherwise, it would make things very confusing. Adopted kits are not mentioned for a reason, like with Brindleface, it does not list Cloudtail as her adopted kit.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 23:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) well, kinda. it states him as her 'foster' kit, sorta like adopted lol. but Holly, Lion and Jay aren't really adopted since they are related anyway. Jackie W. 00:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple What? I ask you to read this, it was found under the heading Night Whispers: Squirrelflight is seen out of camp, alone by herself, she is hunting and seems to be sulking around and missing her prey. She then sees Brambleclaw coming out of the trees, but stopping when he sees her. His eyes showed nothing in particular. In this part, Squirrelflight then stares at him for seconds, and then it is identifed as her and him making up and explaining their reasons. They are seen padding back together into camp with their pelts brushing together and eyes twinkling with love. This never one happened in the book. If anything, there was a part where Squirrel was sent on a patrol with Bramble. She looks up at him with hopeful eyes and he returns the look through narrowed ones. Should I delete this false information, or should I keep it as proof for an admin? [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']] Leaf-bare! 14:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Red?! Okay, why is she like red?! I thought she was a lightish ginger she-cat! Also, cats can be full orange! Look: http://www.animalfriendsrescue.org/available/nonafrp/cat_orange.jpg Not the best one but just proveing for Firestar and her. 02:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur She's been cited as dark ginger, and she isn't red, it's just a very dark orange; with darker, nearly red tabby markings. Plus; that is just the picture PCA approved for her, so we can't change anything about her or Firestar's appearances just for being "red." Koisplash 11:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) how lond does it take for a apperaince to become a warrior Six moons till apprentice, six moons of training, in a normal warrior apprenticeship. Wrong page for this though. -Elmostar Tabby fur?? her charart shows her as a dark ginger tabby.i thought she wasn't. 02:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Blizzardfoot All ginger cats are tabby... 15:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Lilypool squirrelflight's vigil Where does it say that she didn't have a vigil? - 23:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) in the book that she got her name there was no camp so she didn't have a vigil. (i think it was in Starlight or something.) Seafang 16:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Should we..... Should Ashfur be listed as her former mate? I know he wasn't her "mate" but they stayed together for the longest time, and they acted like mates. I'm really not sure.Moonstream 14:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so, because they never really were mates. Squirrelflight never loved Ashfur and was only using him to make Brambleclaw jealous. 17:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) She was never using him to make Brambleclaw jealous. The Erins said that Squirrelflight really thought she loved Ashfur.Emberstarfireclan 12:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) And, well, we never have any proof that they WERE mates, just super close friends that were ALMOST mates. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 13:19, November 21, 2011 (UTC) They were never mentioned as mates so they shouldn't be listed as mates. 00:10 Fri Dec 16 Top Quote Hi I was wondering if I could change her top quote, to the one in the The Forgotten Warrior where she tells Lionblaze that everyone deserves to to find happiness and all that (it's in her quotes section) 21:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) The main quote template doesn't allow for dialogue, but you can always use the part where she just is speaking. In any case, if you think that it explains more about her personality than the one currently up, feel free to switch them using the correct templates of course. 21:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think you should. I feel her main quote is more about Jayfeather than Squirrelflight anyway. 22:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Quote I edited the top quote (it describes how much she loves Lion, Jay, and Holly even if they aren't her kits) If anyone thinks it should be changed, I can change it, if they wish. 01:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Wrong pic?! If you go on charaters and look at squirrelflight without click..just look then click..She has a completely different pic then on thee character page! 02:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue what you just said, but Squirrelflight's picture is just fine to me. 02:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) i'ts wrong pic. 16:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I know what you mean. On the categories with Squirrelflight, there is an image. That image isn't the main image, the main image is on the character page, the first one, but the alt is another one of Squirrelflight's images. just an alt, it's fine, trust me. =) 01:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Mother? I don't get who were the parents of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. In the book (can't remember which) it said it was Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, but in the wiki it says it's Crowfeather and Leafpool. Don't get this! 00:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Violetwing It's most likely because you haven't read to the book where their parents are revealed to be those two. (; 00:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Names Squirrelflight was listed as a queen in the allegiances in one of the books, though the kits she nursed weren't her own. Shouldn't this be added to the chart? Violetwing 21:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) The Sight, to be exact :) But, she wasn't actually a queen, which is probably why they didn't make a charart for her... Limey Moumantai! :3 00:21, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Queen has been added to her chart. And she was a queen, even if she wasn't pregnant, just like Ferncloud and Daisy are despite their lack of kits. Her queen charart is currently being made, sans the pregnant belly. 15:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Foster Kits Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were Squirrelflight's nieces and nephews, NOT her foster kits! Shouldn't they be listed as that on the chart? She raised them as her kits. They were her foster kits as well as her neice and nephews, just like Dustpelt is Fernclouds mate and her uncle. You can have more than one relation to someone. Also, please remember to sign your messages, Violetwing. 21:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC)